Never Too Late
by fallling up
Summary: With us, Hermione, nothing's ever too late' [Ron and Hermione. Post Hogwarts. Oneshot.]


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This is based on a challenge at the Harry Potter forum

* * *

Never Too Late

Hermione Granger is one who always makes her opinion known. She never had any trouble telling anyone what, she thought of him or her, but things change. Hermione Granger isn't as open as she once was, but she is just as stubborn.

It's all Ron's fault. It's as simple as that. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have changed. She would still be the know-it-all that she was known as. She would still be Hermione, the most hated witch in all of Hogwarts. It was all Ron's fault that she wasn't who she used to be.

Why was it Ron's fault? It was Ron's fault, because he loved her. Ron Weasley had loved her! He hadn't loved Lavender Brown; he had loved **her** Hermione Granger. This should have made her thrilled, but of course it didn't.

The idea that someone could love **her** was completely new at the time. The idea that **he **could love her was shocking. How could he, perfect Ron, love her, nerdy Hermione? It shocked her beyond words, which is why she turned him down.

"_Hermione, can we talk?" Ron asked her uncomfortably._

_She looked at him concerned, "Sure Ron, what's up?" _

"_Can we go somewhere more private?" He asked. _

_She looked around the busy common room and nodded, "That would probably be a good idea." _

_He looked at her and then suddenly remembered what he was talking about, "Right. Follow me." _

_She nodded and followed him as he led the way through the empty Hogwarts halls and to the astronomy tower. As they climbed the steps to the place where Dumbledore's life had been taken, she shivered and he handed her his cloak. _

"_Thank you." She whispered. _

_His ears turned red making him even more adorable, "It's nothing." _

_She smiled and then reminded him, "You wanted to tell me something?" _

_He nodded, "Yeah. Well, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to interrupt. Promise?" _

"_Promise." She agreed. _

"_Look Hermione, I've been thinking this for awhile, and ever since Dumbledore's death, I think it's even more important that you know now. The war is raging on, and I'm going to devote myself to it." He told her. _

"_So am I Ron. It wouldn't be fair to let Harry do it himself would it?" She asked. _

"_Hermione, you said you wouldn't interrupt." He reminded her, "And I don't know when I first started feeling this way. It's probably been inside since you asked if I had seen a toad, but recently it been coming to surface. Hermione, I love you." He finished. _

_She stared at him blankly. She didn't know what to say. Should she say that she loves him too? Should she say that she thinks he's beautiful? She had no clue why she said what she said, "No! Go away! No! I don't believe you!" _

_And then she ran away. Forever. _

The next month after her little mishap, she stayed away from Ron. She had to study for the NEWT, and then they graduated. After graduation, the minister of magic feared that a new invasion by Voldemort would happen; this time in the US. He was looking for people who would go, and fight; she eagerly volunteered.

She had been in the US for years now, but she could never forge about Ron. She had tried her best, but the task proved to be impossible. He was always in the back of her mind. She missed him, and felt terrible for turning him away. She still didn't know why she had done it.

After the years, months, weeks, days, and hours of pain and longing, Hermione decided that it was time to finish this once, and for all. It was time for her to tell him how she felt. And she prayed that Ron would have more compassion then she.

She apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. She walked around, slightly panicky. What if Ron turned her away? What would she do? She started crying about everything she had done, how much she had hurt him and how he would never forgive her.

She fixed herself up, and rang the doorbell. She would ask for Ron. She would then tell him. When he opened the door she had to do a double take. He looked amazing. He always looked amazing, but today was special. She knows she is far from amazing. Her eyes are bloodshot, but she wants him to know everything.

"Ron." She whispered, "I need to tell you something, and you have to hear me out."

He looked at her and then asked, "Why should I hear you out?"

She sighed, "Because you'll regret it if you don't."

He thought it over and then said, "Fine. You have thirty seconds."

She shot him a quick smile and then began, "Ron, I feel terrible about what I did to you years ago. I don't know why, I lied to you. I did lie, Ron, because I love you. I love you for many reasons. I love that you make mistakes in Charms. I love that you attacked Malfoy, when he called me a mudblood. I love that you never do your homework till the last minute. And I love it when you comfort me, and make me feel beautiful. Ron, I just want you to know that to me you are beautiful and perfect."

He looked at her, as if double-checking to make sure it was true. Then he kissed her, gently at first. Then passionately.

She looked at him, "I thought it was too late."

He shook his head, "With us, Hermione nothing's ever to late."

* * *

What do you think? I might update it, but I think it's fine as a oneshot. I love those two together, they're so meant to be. Tell me what you think of the fic. Should I continue or let it be? My friends it's up to you! And remember Weasley is Hermione's king!

-Falling Up


End file.
